


Don't Cry For The Past Now, Brother Mine

by enby0angel



Series: A Different Side of Me [3]
Category: Split (2016), Wanted (2008), Welcome to the Punch (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Reunion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ORWELL IS NON-BINARY FIGHT ME, Raven is a good sister, big brother Max, implied cherik bc they're my babies, some peeps in the Horde are dicks, wow I actually cannot wait for Glass I'm excite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: An old face shows up at the Xavier mansion, reuniting siblings - however, not everyone is entirely happy about it.





	Don't Cry For The Past Now, Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The series isn't dead! Woo!
> 
> Honestly I totally forgot about this, and when I opened it up and saw it was potentially nearly done... well, I'm in a mood.
> 
> Huge thanks to @Alucard2008 on Ao3 for leaving a comment that spurred me on to finish this! You reminded me that I love this series, and thank you for your comment <3
> 
> This doesn't have a set place in the timeline, but it's probably before Cuba. I think. Maybe. Idk. Also like I said in the tags: Orwell is non-binary and you can fight me.
> 
> Despite the fact that I cannOT wait for Glass, this will probably not be relevant at ALL to Glass when it comes out. But still, I can't wait.
> 
> That's enough from me, I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Title from the English translation of "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna.)

Jade got the surprise of her life when she walked into the kitchen one morning to find Raven chatting with someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Morning, Jade!" Raven said in a sing-song voice. She was sitting on the table with a steaming mug in her hands, swinging her legs and comfortably showing her natural skin. Jade lifted a hand in acknowledgement of her sister, but her main focus was the man she had been talking to.

"Max?" she said incredulously.

The man turned around and Jade found herself looking into her brother's face for the first time in years. He had the same blue eyes as Jade and the rest of the Horde. He had the same brown hair as Charles (and Wesley), although he was the type that a beard looked good on. It suited him and his tough nature, his rough English accent, his piercing eyes and his ability to understand more than the eye could see. It suited his face, and it made him look older, more mature, more terrifying than he was.

And honestly, Max was _pretty fucking terrifying._

Max looked her up and down quickly. "Jade," he greeted her. "It's good to see you again."

 _Max?_ Charles sounded just as astonished.

 _HOLY FUCK IT'S MAX,_ Barry said loudly.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_ Wesley couldn't help but ask.

 _He still has a key?_ Kevin asked.

Patricia made a noise of annoyance with a hint of anger, Dennis's main focus was on how disgustingly dirty Max's jacket was, and conversation rippled through the crowd, ranging from happy to annoyed to downright pissed. Jade just gaped.

Raven looked nervously from her brother to her sister. "Can you at least pretend to be happy to see each other?" she asked sheepishly.

That brought Jade out of her trance a little. "When did you get here?" she asked.

Max shrugged. "Don't know the exact time," he answered. "Probably around two."

"Why are you here?" Jade asked.

Max looked sad all of a sudden, an unreadable emotion filling his eyes: a mix of sadness, anger, regret, hatred, and fear. "A friend died. I had to get away from London for a bit."

Jade opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and quickly shut it. For once, she was lost for words. "I'm sorry," she offered.

Max shrugged again.

"Do you wanna speak to Charles?" Jade asked. She'd planned to claim a morning for herself, but suddenly she didn't feel qualified for a conversation like this. "Or Barry or Wesley or Felicia?" They'd be better at this than I am, she thought.

"Only if you want to leave," Max replied.

Jade took a deep and careful breath, considering it. "Y'know what," she started, "I'm going to go take my shot now and I'll let you talk to them." She turned on her heel, muttering to herself as she left.

She cursed inwardly when she saw Lehnsherr coming the opposite way down a hall. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off by holding up a finger as she hurried past him. She heard him stop and felt his eyes on her back. Not that she'd admit it out loud, but it sent shivers down her spine.

Unpleasant shivers – unlike what it did to Charles.

 _Jade, now is definitely not the time for that,_ Charles said, blushing. Wesley laughed, and Jade couldn't help a smirk. Orwell rolled their eyes at their antics.

Once up in her room, Jade cursed the fact that she's the _only fucking one that needs shots for diabetes, stupid motherfucking doctors and their shit._ Then, she stepped out of the light and took her seat, leaving Barry to swoop into the light.

Barry dressed in neutral casual clothes, so that if anybody wanted to talk they could feel somewhat comfortable. Screw Jade and her shit, Barry, the other guys and some of the non-binaries (binaries? Binarys'? Enbys? Nobody was quite sure what the plural of non-binary was) did _not_ want to wear a bra. So, he wore the one loose jumper that everyone liked. He smiled, proud of himself - he made that one with his bare hands.

He walked back downstairs to the kitchen, giving Charles the light halfway there.

"Everyone be nice, please," Charles asked them.

 _Son of a bitch is gonna get a piece of my mind,_ Wesley growled.

 _Max has been away for a long time,_ Hedwig said sadly, crossing his ankles and swinging them back and forth a little. He stretched out his toes, and they just touched the floor on the bottom of the arc.

 _I missed him!_ Barry said with a sad smile. _Can't we all just admit that we missed him?_

 _I did not miss him at all,_ Patricia said sharply. Everything Patricia did was sharp, like she was incapable of moving smoothly. _I was quite happy to forget he existed._

 _He's been there for us since the beginning,_ Kevin reminded them. _He helped us through everything!_

 _He left us,_ Dennis reminded him in turn.

Charles sighed quietly. "He couldn't hold our hands forever," he said quietly.

 _He wasn't there for the Beast,_ Patricia added.

 _Would you shut up about the damned Beast, Wesley_ snapped, rising from his chair. _I've had enough of you using him as an excuse for everything!_

Charles stopped walking, leaning against a wall and rubbing his temple. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry as the Horde all started to argue. He sank down, bringing his knees up to his chest and dropping his head onto his arms. He hated it when people argued. He especially hated it when it was all inside his head. He hated that Max, the brother he's always loved, brought all of this on. It was at times like these that he was glad he was the first identity, and the one in the light, so he could throw up shields a little easier. His walls built themselves back up around him and doors began to close, blocking out the voices of the Horde one by one.

 _Are you okay, Charles?_ Kevin asked quietly, standing up. _Do you want any help?_

Charles sucked in a deep breath and exhaled jaggedly into his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just can't deal with that right now."

Kevin nodded, smiling grimly _. I get it, Charles. Believe me, I do. I don't think I'll be able to calm them down for a while._ He, too, took a slow deep breath. _You go talk to Max. The rest of us will be okay. Barry, Feli and I will stop the others from knocking your shields down._ Felicia and Barry nodded.

"Thank you," Charles whispered. "Thank you, Kevin."

 _What's a brother for?_ Kevin said.

 _To look after the other siblings when someone needs a break. Apparently, that's what you're for._ Felicia couldn't help a giggle, and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kevin smiled. _Apparently,_ he said.

 _Go, Charles,_ Felicia urged him. _We'll handle this._

Charles thanked them again, and continued to build up his walls.

When he was done, he ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it in frustration. He felt wetness on his cheeks, and he furiously wiped at the tears that had started rolling down. He clenched his fists, pulling himself together. Blinking back more tears, he pulled himself up and off the floor, and he took a deep breath before finishing the walk to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw Max and Erik having what looked like a death-glare-off and Raven looking between the two helplessly. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Max looked over Erik’s shoulder, his face softening.

“Charles,” he greeted, and Charles smiled. Max and Raven had always known who was in the light.

“Max,” Charles replied simply. He looked Max up and down. He looked okay. And by okay, he meant… well, his brother was alive.

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew they were in a tight hug, tension lifting off both of their shoulders. Pulling back, Max ruffled Charles’s hair. “It’s good to see you again, little brother,” he said.

Charles grinned. “You too,” he said. “It’s been too long.” He grimaced as his shields slipped a little as Kevin, Barry and Felicia struggled to hold the others back. Max’s expression immediately turned to one of concern.

“Everyone alright?” he asked.

Charles rubbed his temple. “Not really,” he replied honestly. “Some of them are… less than happy to see you.”

Max smiled sadly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I had to get away from London.”

Charles nodded. “I understand.” He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Raven holding a steaming mug out to him. He thanked her, taking a sip from it gratefully. Looking back to Max, he asked, “What happened?” Max’s eyes flicked over his shoulder to Erik, who was watching them with a confused air. Charles sighed, turning to face Erik. “I’m sorry, Erik, but would you please excuse us?” he asked aloud. _I’m sorry, but Max doesn’t trust you yet. Can you give us some time?_ he sent to Erik.

“Are you sure?” Erik asked in reply. _Are you alright?_

Charles nodded sadly. He didn’t want to ask Erik to leave. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ll see you later, alright?” he offered with a smile. _Yes, I think so. I’ll be alright, I promise._

Erik looked from Charles to Raven to Max, before going back to Charles one last time and nodding. _Okay,_ he replied, _I trust you._ He pushed himself off the wall he’d taken to leaning on and left the room.

Once the door had closed behind him, Max seemed to crumple in on himself, falling against the counter behind him. “Max?” Charles moved forward to help him. “Max, what happened?” Max didn’t answer immediately, burying his head in his hands. Charles put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, and the normally guarded man’s mind opened up to him.

_Bullets gunshots blood pain pain PAIN death Sarah Sarah gone 119 Punch death pain SARAH_

Charles pulled back in shock. “Oh my god, Max,” he breathed. When Max looked up, his eyes were shining with strain – the strain of having to be strong enough to hold everything back, to mask everything, to just be a good damned detective and to protect people. Charles let out a soft breath. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Raven leaned forward, careful not to spill her drink. “What happened, exactly?” she asked. Charles and Max shared a quick look before Max nodded almost imperceptibly. Charles beckoned Raven over and took her hand when she got close enough. Her mouth dropped open a little as she saw, and she put a hand gently on Max’s shoulder.

The Horde was unusually quiet. Despite the walls, Kevin, Wesley and Felicia had obviously decided to let the memories slip through to the others. They all had to know why Max was here.

 _Oh my god,_ Felicia whispered. Hedwig ran over to Felicia and buried his face in her shirt. There were tears rolling down his face.

“Thank you for coming to us,” Charles said softly. “All of us.”

Max nodded. He didn’t have to say anything – there was nothing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
